How Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Should Have Ended
Synopsis Transcript Begin with Raph landing in front of April. April: *gasp* Raph: (raspy) Give me the camera. Mikey: Oh look, He's doing his Batman voice. ???: I noticed that too. (It's Batman. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey join in looking at him. Batman hands Raph a bat-subpoena) Batman: You've been served, turtle! (leans in closer to Raph) BECAUSE I'M BATMAN! April faints. Cue title. We now see Shredder defeating the turtles on top of a building. Shredder: You guys are the worst ninjas! Where did you learn how to fight? Flashback to the past, where the young TMNT are seen playing with their weapons. Splinter: (looking at a martial arts book called "How to Ninja") I DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ! (Young Mikey accidentally hits young Leo. Cut back to present.) Shredder: Oh. hahahahahahaha! Raph: Not good, bros. Shredder's started the countdown to release the toxin into the city. Donnie: This is a horror of magnifying proportions! Not only is Shredder performing the most commonly used 3rd act cliches in cinematic history, but an estimated 98.2% of the New York population will be in a near-death state by the precisely timed release of that chemical concoction! I'm the smart one. Leo: We gotta stop that clock! Let's get him, boys! Mikey: Cowaaa- Whoa whoa whoa, stop! The Amazing Spider-Man? Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield): Hey, fellas. Mikey: Dude! What you doing here, bra? Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) : Well, a toxin is about be released at the top of this tower. I have to stop it before it poisons New York City. Raph: Uh, no. That's pretty much what we're doing. Donnie: (pointing at Oscorp) I think you want that tower over there. Lizard: Hello! Poor Peter Parker! (totally meaning Andrew Garfield) Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) : Weird. What are the odds? You don't also have someone trying to steal your blood to cure a disease, do you? Sachs: (comes out of nowhere) Hey, I stole the turtles's blood to cure diseases. Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) : Really? Mikey: Erik Sachs!? Dude, I thought you were The Shredder. Sachs: Yeah, I thought I was too. Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) : Okay, this is just crazy! You have a villain releasing toxins from a tower... and a wealthy business owner stealing your blood. Well, check this... my father was a scientist, he mysteriously died, but it was later revealed that he was killed after uncovering an evil plot by the company he worked for. Do you turtles have anyone with THAT backstory? April: (comes out of nowhere as well) Hello! Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield): What?! Seriously?! Donnie: This is a plagiaristic monstrosity! We're totally copying the adventures of Spider-Man! Raph: Yeah, and not even the good ones. Mikey: Yo, it's my bae! What up, Megan? April: April! Mikey: April, yes, you're totally April. You totally are... Anyways, why are you here, babe? April: This is the only scene I'm not in, so I thought I would just add myself. Also, I wanted to let you know that the toxin's been released. Leo: Aw man, we totally forgot about the countdown clock! Shredder: Hahaha! You fools! Now the city belong to The Foot Clan! I, Shredder, will... April: Shredder!!!! (stabs Shredder with Raph's sai) Shredder: Ow!!! Seriously?! I'm, like, a trained ninja, how did I not see this coming?! I can beat up a Foot Soldier... blindfolded... but somehow... can't notice... a woman... right behind me... in bright yellow jacket. Oh, that's rich! *dies* Mikey: Oh, that's sad. Spider-Man: Yeah. Lizard's toxin is now released. Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) : Mother Hubbard! The toxin on my tower's been released too! The toxins are merging! The two toxins merge. Donnie: Fascinating. It appears the merging of the toxins are turning civilians into mutant ninja turtles as well. Cut down below. Everyone has been turned into the previous incarnations of the turtles. Citizen 1: Cowabunga! Citizen 2: Bosa nova! Citizen 3: Booyakasha! Citizen 4: Dude! We've got to do something! Citizen 5: Turtle Power! Citizen 6: Radical radical radical radical! Citizens 7-10: GO NINJA GO NINJA GO! Cut back to the tower. Mikey: Hey, bros, is it just me or do all those turtles look better than us? Donnie: I'd say so. Leo: Yeah, they look pretty awesome. Mikey: Totally see it. Raph: I think it's debatable. The End. Cue elevator scene. They beatbox. Mikey: Thank you, Andre. Donnie: Guest writer! Mikey: Subscribe and like and watch so more videos! The doors open to reveal Splinter. Splinter: I have always liked... Cowa-wub-wub-wub-wub-wub-wub-wub-wubwubwub-bunga! Hahahaha! I made a dubstep! Category:Episodes